Letting Go
by Emmithar
Summary: Spoilers for ‘Daddy’s Little Girl’. She had meant what she had said, and now she was moving on, never to look back. One Shot, GregSara


**Letting Go**

**By: **Emmithar

**Summary: **Spoilers for 'Daddy's Little Girl'. She had meant what she had said, and now she was moving on, never to look back. One Shot, Greg/Sara

**Disclaimer: **CSI and all the characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Letting Go**

He was waiting for her. She knew that he would be, or at least hoped he still would be. When she had been called into the office she mouthed to him that they would talk later. He didn't seem concerned, but she…she was more than nervous.

A table for two, near the back of the restaurant. Sara wished she had gone home to change. Greg fit in well, a pair of slacks, a nice button-up shirt. Obviously there was enough time for him to venture home and change. Sara was left in jeans, a short sleeved plain black shirt. Greg reassured her that she looked beautiful, but in her heart she knew that he was just saying that, it's what he always said.

"I'll just have some water," she told their server quietly, as Greg poured over the menu that was in his hands. Sara didn't feel much like eating, but she glanced over the pages to see what they offered.

Maybe she should have just gone home, surely Greg would understand if she turned him down…again. But no…she couldn't do that; the man had been far more than patient, doing his best to work with her. He had been waiting for this night all week.

It's not that she didn't love him…she did, there was little she could resist when she looked into his eyes. When she heard his voice, the warmest feeling passed over her. Greg was always there for her, in good times and bad. He was the friend she needed when she was lonely, the shoulder she needed to cry on when things became rough, and the ears that listened when she needed to talk. But most of all, he was the heart she could always count on, when she needed to be loved.

She glanced up at him, over the top of her menu, barely hearing him as he talked. He hadn't taken notice of her quiet state, or if he had, he hadn't said anything, his head still buried in the menu. If she went home now, it would mark the third time within a week of a broken date. The first two were due to work, and the both knew there was little they could do about that. This time…Sara simply didn't want to be here…she needed time to think, time to figure out what had exactly happened, what she had done.

It was four months ago that Greg had showed up at her place. It was around ten in the morning, normal sleeping hours for the both of them. Before she could even invite him in Greg had taken her hand in his, and had asked for one single thing. A chance.

She couldn't give it to him, not then…there was too much going on in her life, a possibility of there being someone else. Yet she didn't have the heart to say no. So she did the only thing possible…she asked him to wait.

It was impossible, to start a new chapter in her life when the other hadn't been completed. She still pined over Gil Grissom, her supervisor. The first man that had entered her life that had meant something to her. For as long as she knew him, she had looked up to him, ready to drop anything and everything if it gave the possibility of a future together.

That hope still lingered, but it wasn't as strong as it was back in the day. She had tried everything, from dropping a hint here and there, and bluntly asking him out. Grissom was still blind to what she had to offer. In her mind she had reassured herself that everything would work out, that one day they would be together…it was only logical, wasn't it?

As the years went by nothing had changed between them, Sara wasn't sure where she first saw the truth, or if she even accepted it in the beginning. All she knew that it was coming to an end…before it even began. Sara knew, in her heart, that if she didn't do something soon, she would lose not only the man she thought she loved, but the man she knew she loved as well.

She knew it hurt Greg, each time she couldn't answer when, or how. His only reassurance was false promises, and pathetic excuses. Sara didn't want to lie to him, that wasn't her intention. Somehow she froze up, each time she tried to approach Grissom, each time she tried to move on.

There was no way she could just forget, pretend it hadn't happened. She had tried to do that with Hank…Sara simply refused to let that happen between her and Greg. No…it had to end, and soon.

Sara could hardly believe herself, with each passing time she couldn't get the words out, her mind ran blank, her mouth became dry. It was surprising Grissom didn't think she was crazy now. How did you tell the man you always admired that you didn't love him anymore? It was so simple, five little words…I don't love you anymore. Why then, was it so agonizingly difficult?

They were never together; they never shared a moment, a kiss, a heartfelt hug. Sara let out a sigh, rubbing her head. She felt like crying…why was it so damn easy to tell Greg everything, and not be able to say a word to Grissom? She could, at this very moment kiss Greg Sanders in the middle of this restaurant, in front of everyone, and not feel the least bit uncomfortable. At the same time, she couldn't even find the strength to pat Grissom on the back when they were alone, knowing that it would be crossing the line…

What kind of relationship was that? Always on your toes, dancing around eggshells and skirting around icebergs, catching a glimpse of the man she knew was inside once in an eternity. There was no chance, when Grissom refused to offer any emotion…

Then maybe she could blame it on herself. She was too emotional, consuming herself sometimes…who would want to put up with that? Dropping her menu almost immediately Sara stood up shakily, announcing quietly she was going to freshen up.

Greg watched her leave with a perplexed look, half masked with concern. She needed air, feeling as though she was suffocating. And this was supposed to be a nice evening.

Splashing the cool water on her face Sara drew in the much needed air in short, raspy gasps, thankful that the room was empty. Warning herself to keep calm she glanced up in the mirror, taking a long look at herself. Her thoughts drifted back together, to what she had said before…

"_Maybe some people just shouldn't be together…"_

It had come out so easy, so unexpectedly. Grissom's look had been one of shock and betrayal. It made her feel sick…how could he, after all this time, after everything that had happened, pretend that he didn't know?

Sara had spent the rest of the day in a haze…even Greg's presence wasn't enough to snap her out of it. She wiped away the fallen tears, leaning against the sink. It wasn't until she was called into Grissom's office that things changed.

Skirting around the question on his mind Grissom attempted to make small talk, until Sara hurried him along. Finally the man leaned forward, his lips pressing together.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier today?"

Sara felt the earth pitch under her feet, and it was only her hand, grasping the wall, that held her up. How could he…was it even possible…

She shook her head, "What?"

He held his hand up, "I just wanted to say that it got me to thinking…"

He took a breath, his head hanging. What was he thinking, what was running through his mind at this very moment? "Maybe I haven't been the best person, but we all make mistakes…do you want to go out, for dinner I mean, talk things over?"

"I'm already late for dinner," she told him quietly, her voice firm, unshaken, "with someone else."

Grissom blinked, watching her. "What does that mean?"

Sara drew in a breath, her eyes locking with his. "It's over…"

How wonderful it was to hear those words…words she had said. She felt herself smile, felt herself grow taller as she stood straighter. "It's over."

"That's it?" Grissom wondered.

Sara nodded, confident now. "That's it."

She glanced up as there was a knock on the door, Greg's voice on the other side. "Sara, are you okay?"

Was she okay? She glanced in the mirror, forcing herself to smile. Yeah…she was okay…pushing the door open she laced her fingers around Greg's, smiling up at him. "Let's go eat."

He didn't move, holding her hand as he watched her. A crestfallen look had crossed his face. "Sara…we don't have to do this…"

"True," she told him, kissing him tenderly. Greg wrapped an arm around her back, embracing her. "But I want too…"

She had done what she thought was impossible, and now she felt free…Grissom wasn't going be a part of her life, and she perfectly okay with it. There was only room for one person, and she had found him, or rather, he had found her. And the truth shone as clear as the night sky, she was over Grissom…she was finally over him.

**The End**


End file.
